nightclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Join the Clan
Survival isn't easy on your own, without a Clan to look after you... Joining NightClan Hey! So you wanna join NightClan? That's great! :D All you have to do is read the rules, and then say what your cat looks like, its rank, its personality, its history, its family, etc, etc. Unrealistic cats with crazy, unapproved superpowers or just plain dumb warrior names(Shortcake, Marshmallowfur, Jigglypuff) without suitable explanation for why ''they have those names will be skipped over. So, all you have to do is create a new topic for each character and fill out this form: '''Name: ' Rank: ' '''Appearance: ' 'Personality: ' 'History: ' '''Family: '''*Note: '''If you want to join, but can't think of a character, check the Adoption Page for a cat that might suit you. Also, if your cat was grouped into an archive but was not accepted, then repost your cat's form under a new section below. Cats posted without a section heading will be deleted off the page. Thank you! Leave your cats below here Name: Lucario Rank: Kittypet Appearance: Lucario is a sleek sliver-like tom cat with little blue tins in his fur, along with sapphire blue eyes and a slender tail. Personality: Lucario is a cunning, intimidating, and somewhat vain tom who is always seeking for attention and trouble. He is also a troublemaker. History: Clanborn, but escaped to discover kittypet life and soon adapted to it being sheltered by kind twolegs. Family: N/A. Extras: N/A. --Blue's Lucario (talk) 20:23, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Ivyflower Rank: queen Appearance: Light grey pelt with white on her tail and paws. she got a grey mask over her face, and her eyes are sea-blue. Personality: Always very kind to her kit. Independant but kind of weak. Ivyflower is a optimist, when she is a kit everyone thought she will dead of Greencough but she survived. History: Clanborn. Ivyflower had a kit with a loner, and pretends her best friend Jayfeather is the father. When she was 4 moon she got Greencough, and close to death (but survived.), although she got really weak after that. Family:Dawnkit(kit) Dawnkit Rank:kit Appearance: she look exactly like her mother, Ivyflower, but smaller. Personality: Kind and warm. Really shy in front of strangers, but turns out to be funny, curious, and he is a optimist. History: Was actually a kit of a loner, but Dawnkit have no idea about the truth. He always thought that Jayfeather is his father. Family:Ivyfeather(mother), Jayfeather (thought to be father). Jayfeather Rank: warrior Appearance: Dark grey pelt with lighter grey stripes. He had dark brown eyes Personality:Brave, will do anything for his clan, intelligent and fast thinking, when he is angrey he becomes a bit cold and annoying. Jayfeather is a really good fighter. History:Clanborn. Ivyflower's best friend, only one who knows about the relationship between the loner and Ivyflower. He pretends to be her mate and Dawnkit's father. Family: N/A All three belong to EnderCursty (talk) 21:37, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Approved! I cannot make better signatures than this. :P (talk) 21:40, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Category:Join the Clan